halloweenspecialsfandomcom-20200214-history
31 Nights of Halloween
13 Nights Of Halloween (previously known as 13 Days of Halloween), is a programming special on ABC Family, which originally began airing in 1998 after The Family Channel became Fox Family, a couple of years after their "25 Days of Christmas" special premiered. The "13 Nights of Halloween" special was created mainly due to the success of the latter. The special lasts from October 19, until Halloween Night.http://oct31st.org/wp/?p=217 Programming The programming block since its creation has consisted of ABC Family original programming, airing with their holiday programming. In 1998 they aired specials such as Casper: A Spirited Beginning, then starting in the 2000s (decade), the lineup shifted towards films, such as Hocus Pocus, The Haunted Mansion, The Addams Family, and "Harry Potter Weekends" (consisting of the first six Harry Potter films). In 2011, ABC Family switched the focus of the programming block to its original purpose (primarily Halloween/Horror related films). With more appropriately themed content airing during the programming block. Films that air during the lineup are usually edited for time constraints and profane content, such as language or sexuality, to appeal towards all audience. Current programming In October 2012, the special lineup marked its 14th year with the network debut of the films Monster House and The Sorcerer's Apprentice. Special programming blocks within the lineup this year, included a day dedicated to the works of director, Tim Burton on October 21, and the return of a Pretty Little Liars horror marathon on October 23. On October 30, the 30th anniversary of the horror film, Poltergeist was marked with an airing of the film and its two sequels. *''Addams Family Values'' *''The Addams Family'' *''Beetlejuice'' *''Coraline'' *''Corpse Bride'' *''Hocus Pocus'' *''The Little Vampire'' *''Matilda'' *''Monster House'' *''The Mummy'' *''The Nightmare Before Christmas'' *''Poltergeist film series'' *''Pretty Little Liars'' *''Practical Magic'' *''Sabrina the Teenage Witch'' *''The Sorcerer's Apprentice'' *''Teen Witch'' Former programming The following are films and specials which have previously aired apart of the lineup, but have since been removed. *''Bewitched'' *''Boogeyman'' *''Boo to You Too!'' *''Casper'' *''Casper Meets Wendy'' *''The Haunting of Seacliff Inn'' *''The Hollow'' *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' *''Lost Souls'' *''Nature of the Beast'' *''Scary Movie'' *''Scary Movie 2'' *''Scary Movie 3'' *''Scary Movie 4'' *''The Sixth Sense'' *''Spiral Staircase'' *''Tower of Terror'' *''Van Helsing'' *''The Village'' Ratings In 2008, viewers averaged 1.2 million. For 2009, the lineup averaged 1.4 million viewers, up from the previous year. Hocus Pocus drew record numbers of near 2.5 million, while Edward Scissorhands drew over 1 million viewers. Total viewers dropped in 2010, averaging just 1.2 million viewers. In 2011, the Pretty Little Liars Halloween themed episode, "The First Secret" was, at the time, the lineup's most watched program. The special episode aired with more than 2.5 million viewers.ABC Family Kicks Off “13 Nights of Halloween 2011” to Record Ratings Viewers for the entire lineup broke record, averaging 1.6 million viewers in 2011, thanks to debuts such as . The October 29th airing of Hocus Pocus drew the 13 Nights of Halloween's highest viewers ever, with 2.8 million.ABC Family’s "13 Nights of Halloween 2011" Scares Up Record Crowd 2012 In 2012, the second Halloween-themed episode of Pretty Little Liars, "This is A Dark Ride" guest-starring former American Idol contestant Adam Lambert drew 2.8 million viewers.Tuesday Cable Ratings: 'Sons of Anarchy' Wins Night, + 'Tosh.0', 'The Daily Show', 'Pretty Little Liars', 'Ink Master' & More ABC Family announced that the episode had become the lineup's most watched programming in their key demographics in the block's fourteen-year history.2nd Annual 'Pretty Little Liars' Halloween-Themed Episode is the #1 "13 Nights of Halloween" Telecast Ever Across 18-34, 18-49 and 12-34 Demos}} Due to the success of previous years airings of Hocus Pocus, multiple airings were scheduled throughout the 2012 lineup. The first initial broadcast of the film on October 23 was watched by 1.6 million viewers.Tuesday Cable Ratings: 'Sons of Anarchy' Wins Night, + 'Tosh.0', 'The Daily Show', 'Pretty Little Liars', 'Ink Master' & More}} Broadcasts of the film on the nights of October 28 and October 31 were watched by 1.9 million and 1.3 million viewers respectively.Sunday Cable Ratings: 'The Walking Dead' Wins Night, 'Breaking Amish', 'Dexter', 'Homeland','Long Island Medium', 'Boardwalk Empire' & MoreWednesday Cable Ratings: 'American Horror Story' Wins Night, 'South Park', 'Duck Dynasty','Face Off', 'Key & Peele', 'South Beach Tow' & More The network premiere of the film The Sorcerer's Apprentice on October 28 was watched by 2.1 million viewers. Overall viewers for the 2012 season were down from the previous year, with an average of 1.5 million viewers.ABC Family’s 14th Annual '13 Nights of Halloween' Programming Event Drives Number 1 Ranking in Women 18-34, Women 18-49 and Females 12-34 References External links *Mahalo 13 Nights Of Halloween *13 Nights of Halloween 2010 *ABC Family's 12th Annual "13 Nights Of Halloween" *ABC Family's 13 Nights Of Halloween Homeschooling Blog Post *ABC Family's 13 Nights Of Halloween at the Futon Critic Category:Programs